Loot Bonus
Introduction Ground troops have different 'Loot Bonus' depending on weapon type and upgrade level. Weapon rarity does not affect loot bonus. This article discusses the factors involved and introduces a table of troop stats. Every truck stop has a basic set loot time. This time required is reduced by an variable multiplier of the combined loot score of the ground troops. Each trooper has a loot score of 1 + their loot bonus. The loot score gives your troops a reduction in the time spent inside the Truck Stops. The time reduction is proportional to the combined Loot score of all the troops on the team, so double the loot score doubles the time reduction. The effect of this bonus differs at particular truckstops, but a max loot bonus of 2 (4xWLSN Lv60) will usually speed looting by 2.5 or 5 seconds. Note that Loot Bonus has NO EFFECT on the speed at which your troops amble through hostile territory. Looting Criteria As troops enter a truckstop, they follow 3 phases: * Transit to the centre of the building (evac button not visible) ~ 5.5 to 7.5 seconds * Looting (looting bar graph displays) ~ usually 6 to 15 seconds but can be 120 seconds * Transit out of the building (no bar graph, no evac button) ~ 5.5 to 7.5 seconds Probably due to route geometry, transit times can be different at various truckstops, but they are not changed by difficulty or troop loot bonus. Standard loot time is an arbitrary value set by game - each truckstop on a mission may have a different loot time, but that value is the same at every mission difficulty. Loot time is reduced by the total loot score of the troops. Each trooper has a loot score of 1 + their loot bonus. The time reduction is linear the loot score to double the time reduction, but the amount will vary at different truckstops. Typically, a full loot bonus of 2 will give a reduction of 2 or 4 seconds off typical loot times of 10 - 15 seconds. An important influence on loot time is the number of troops: Having an additional troop adds 1+their loot bonus, and so has a greater effect than improving the loot bonus. ie Two troops will loot significantly faster than one troop with the same total loot bonus. Example Mission FADING MEMORIES (any difficulty) Set Loot Time = 20s Set score multiplier = 1.25s ( These are fixed for this mission / truck stop ) So 1 troop with loot bonus of 0.2, has loot score of 1 + 0.2 = 1.2 Looting time is reduced by 1.2 x 1.25s = 1.5s Final looting duration = 20s - 1.5s = 18.5s The table below shows the progression for this mission: Truckstop Groups Three truck stop types identified so far: Troop Comparison This table compares Loot Bonus ''for weapons at successive levels. The same ''Loot Bonus table, weapons sorted by Troop HP: Category:Gameplay Category:Wip Category:Content Category:Stats